Schwanger
by Melissa.2501
Summary: <html><head></head>Der dritte Teil nach "Mein fester Freund"  Boyfriend  und "Verlobt"  Fiancée .</html>


**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum und alle darin enthaltenen Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Anmerkung:** „Schwanger" ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte „Pregnant**"** von Molly Raesly. Molly Raesly hat dieser Übersetzung zugestimmt. Dies ist der dritte Teil der „Boyfriend"-Reihe.

Den ersten Teil „Boyfriend" habe ich bereits übersetzt und auf dieser Seite unter dem Titel „Mein fester Freund" veröffentlicht. Den zweiten Teil „Fiancée" habe ich auch übersetzt und unter dem Titel „Verlobt" veröffentlicht. Der Plot und der Ruhm dieser Reihe gehören allein Molly Raesly. Ich bin nur für die Übersetzung zuständig, freue mich aber über Reviews zur Geschichte und würde auch gerne eure Meinung zur Übersetzung hören.

Ihr könnt diesen Oneshot natürlich auch problemlos lesen, wenn ihr die anderen Teile nicht gelesen habt.

Also viel Spaß.

* * *

><p><strong>Neuigkeiten von der Schwester<strong>

„_Was ist das Gute an Neuigkeiten, wenn man sie nicht mit einer Schwester teilen kann?" ~ Jenny De Vries_

„Mmnrphm.", stöhnte ich, als ich einen Stoß zwischen meinen Schulterblättern spürte. Meine Rückenmuskeln zogen sich daraufhin zusammen und ich rollte mich herum, um der Berührung zu entkommen.

Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich darauf wieder in den Schlaf zu gleiten, so wie ein Stück Holz, das einen ruhigen Fluss hinunterglitt.

Ich spürte, wie meine gereizten Muskeln sich wieder entspannten. Auch wenn es draußen aufgrund des Novemberwetters eisig kalt war, roch mein Kissen nach dem süßen Duft von Sommerblumen in der warmen dicken Sommerluft und schwach trat das Bild von weißen Zelten mit blinkenden Lichtern vor meine Augen.

„Lily.", lockte mich eine Stimme. Ein feuchter, heißer Mund liebkoste mein Ohr und ich registrierte dösig, wie mein Name wiederholt wurde. Er verhallte, wie das Rauschen eines Radios, während meine Augenlider schwerer und schwerer wurden.

Ich stöhnte leise und rollte mich herum, so dass mein Körper quer auf dem Kingsize Bett lag. Jeder Teil meines Bauches wurde von der bequemen Matratze umschlossen. Ich schlief auf einem Marshmallow.

„Komm schon, Lily.", drängte mich die Stimme. Mehrere Finger strichen über meine Stirn und meine Haare.

Ein Teil ganz hinten in meinem Gehirn sagte mir, ich solle meinen Zauberstab aus der Schublade im Nachttisch nehmen und den Eindringling angreifen, aber ich brachte den kleinen Moody in meinem Kopf zum schweigen. Die Stimme war vertraut und die Hände waren liebevoll.

Mein Bewusstsein wurde langsam munter. Ich hörte ein paar gedämpfte Schritte im Dunkeln und ein „au, mein Zeh", bevor die Federn in der Matratze quietschten und das Bettgestell protestierend knarrte.

Ich wälzte mich auf meine rechte Seite, um der sich nähernden Gestalt auszuweichen, aber nur Augenblicke später spürte ich, wie sich warme Arme um meinen Oberkörper schlangen und mich in eine Umarmung hüllten, als sei ich ein Pergamentstück in Lily-Form und er der Briefumschlag.

Ich stöhnte leise als Antwort und schmiegte mein schlafendes Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

„Lily.", brummte James und seufzte.

Ich spürte, wie seine Hände mein völlig abgetragenes T-Shirt an den Seiten nach oben schoben und meine Haut dem dunklen Zimmer offenbarten, bevor seine Hände am unteren Teil meines Halses zum Liegen kamen. „Ich bin zu Hause.", sagte er und küsste mich auf den Mund.

Ich wollte meine Augen öffnen, aber sie blieben geschlossen, während ich meine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn in einen weiteren unbeholfenen, nassen Kuss zog. Mein Mund bewegte sich langsam und ich brachte mein müdes Gehirn langsam auf Touren, bis die Synapsen alle richtig zu feuern begannen und ich meinen Körper so nahe wie möglich an seinen presste.

Mit etwas schwerem Atem löste sich James von mir.

Ich rückte ein paar Zentimeter näher zu ihm, um wieder in seiner Wärme baden zu können und den vertrauten Geruch von Gras und Asche an seiner Brust zu riechen.

James küsste mich auf den Kopf und lehnte sich mit mir zusammen zurück in die Laken, wobei er mir die Bettdecke klaute, um sie über seine langen Beine zu legen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich dösig und es grauste mir vor der Antwort.

„Spät.", murmelte er, als er seine Brille abnahm und sie zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Nachttisch legte. „Nach vier."

Ich stöhnte. „Ich muss in zwei Stunden aufstehen.", stellte ich in einem Tonfall fest, der soviel Entsetzen enthielt, wie ich zu so früher Stunde fertig brachte.

„Verdammt sei Moody dafür, dass er uns in verschiedene Schichten eingeteilt hat."

In meinem Kopf blitzten Bilder auf, wie Moody James und mich in einem unbenutzten Büro überraschte, als wir nach den Abschlussprüfungen im Frühling für die Aurorenakademie etwas Dampf abgelassen hatten. Die darauf folgenden Bestrafungen waren schwerwiegend, aber nicht so schrecklich wie die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Ehemann fast gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf, auch wenn meine Gelenke protestierend aufschrieen.

„Was machst du?", fragte mich James groggy. Sein Arm strich über meinen Bauchnabel, als er versuchte mich festzuhalten. „Bleib.", bettelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust.

Ich griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn nach vorne, so dass er fast aufrecht saß.

Dann, streckte ich die Hand aus nach meinem Nachttisch und tastete mit den Fingern über etwas, das sich wie meine neueste Lektüre und ein Telefon anfühlte, bis ich meinen Zauberstab fand. Ich murmelte einen Zauberspruch und ein kleines Licht erschien an der Spitze meines Zauberstabs. Ich drehte ihn so, dass ich James Gesicht sehen konnte.

Ich strich mit den Fingern über die frische Schnittwunde an seiner linken Wange.

James unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen. „Hab mich etwas zu spät geduckt.", sagte er. „Wir haben in Newcastle eine Razzia gemacht, da sich Bellatrix und ein paar andere Todesser Gerüchten zu Folge dort aufhalten sollten. Sie war nicht gerade erfreut über den Besuch."

Ich fuhr mit dem Finger langsam an der blutende Stelle entlang. „Sei vorsichtiger.", sagte ich zu ihm, bevor ich die Schramme mit meinem Zauberstab heilte. „Es dauert zu lange noch mehr Jameses auf der Welt zu finden."

„Ja, Schatz.", seufzte James.

Ich begutachtete die geheilte Haut und als ich kein Narbengewebe entdeckte, zog ich sein Kinn sanft nach unten, damit ich ihn küssen konnte.

Er summte, als ich mit den Fingern über die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen fuhr.

„Du solltest schlafen. Du sieht schrecklich aus."

James lachte schwach und zog mich an seine nackte Brust. Er legte seine Lippen auf meinen Hals und atmete ein. „Noch nicht.", flüsterte er an meiner Haut.

Ich wand mich in unseren burgunderfarbenen Laken, als sein Atem auf meinen Hals traf. Ich drehte mich so, dass ich ihm, ohne seine störende Brille, in die schläfrigen haselnussbraunen Augen blicken konnte. Er konnte die Augen kaum offen halten, aber das gedämpfte Licht meines Zauberstabs erlaubte mir den Blick auf seine vertrauten grüngoldenen Irise.

James strich mit der Hand durch mein langes, rotes Haar, dass ich seit vor unserer Hochzeit nicht mehr geschnitten hatte, da ich die Zeit dazu nicht gefunden hatte. Er kniff die Augen so zusammen, dass er mich im Dunklen und auch ohne seine verschreibungspflichtige Altmänner-Brille sehen konnte.

„Moody glaubt, wir haben sie in die Flucht geschlagen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, was wir für Dumbledore nebenher noch so alles treiben."

Ich prustete. „Klingt schmutzig."

James gluckste träge.

„So witzig war es auch nicht.", verkündete ich, während ich mit den Fingerspitzen über die vertraute Narbe auf seiner Brust fuhr.

„Aber ich bin so müde."

Ich brummte zustimmend. Ich war auch erschöpft. Eine voll ausgebildete Aurorin zu sein, war sehr viel anstrengender, als es mir in meinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts vorgestellt hatte. Da Voldemort immer noch nach Macht strebte und die Todesser in allen Himmelsrichtungen für Chaos sorgten, hatte unser Büro alle Hände voll damit zu tun sich damit zu befassen. Alle machten unglaublich viele Überstunden, um den Dingen Herr zu werden, und doch war nicht ein Tag vergangen, an dem nicht etwas Schreckliches passiert war. An manchen Tagen hatten wir es nicht geschafft unschuldige Menschen zu beschützen. An anderen Tagen waren es unsere eigenen Leute.

Da alles um mich herum in Scherben lag, war ich in letzter Zeit total ausgebrannt, während ich versuchte die Scherben aufzuheben und sie wieder zu etwas Lebendigem zusammenzukleben.

„Was hast du gemacht, als du mit deiner Schicht fertig warst?", fragte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Die meiste Zeit hab ich geschlafen.", antwortete ich ehrlich. „Aber ich war zusammen mit Hestia Mittagessen."

„Wo?"

„Im Tropfenden Kessel."

„Wie sieht London aus nach dem Angriff?"

„Nicht gut.", erwiderte ich und vermied es betont die fehlenden Besucher und verängstigten Ladenbesitzer zu erwähnen.

Ich spürte, wie sich seine Arme beschützerisch um mich schlangen.

„Ich war aber vorsichtig, versprochen."

„Wie kommt sie mit der Trennung klar?"

Ich seufzte. „Besser. Diesmal hat sie nicht geweint, aber sie hatte ein Paar neue Pumps an. Du weißt ja, dass sie gerne shoppen geht, wenn es ihr schlecht geht. Sie kommt damit zurecht. Sie sagt sie wird weitermachen und andere Kerle treffen, die sie mehr verdient haben. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass diese Trennung länger anhalten wird, als die davor."

James brummte nachdenklich, während er seine Haare vor und zurück strich. „Sirius schien es ziemlich ernst zu sein. Es scheint zu glauben, das es diesmal ein für alle mal vorbei ist."

Ich lachte, als hätte er soeben eine unglaublich witzige Comedy-Nummer aufgeführt. „Sirius und ernst.", brachte ich zwischen Kichern heraus.

„Du bist schläfrig, meine liebe Lily."

Stur kämpfte ich darum meine trägen Augenlider offen zu halten. „Und dann hat meine Mum angerufen."

„Wie geht es deinen Eltern?"

Meine Fingerspitzen fuhren wieder in beruhigenden Kreisen über seine Brust. Ich wusste, dass es nach dem Angriff schwer für ihn war über Eltern zu reden. „Gut.", erwiderte ich vorsichtig. „Mum bereitet gerade ein kleines Theaterstück vor, dass ihre Kinder aufführen."

„Hat dein Dad die _Quidditchwoche_ bekommen, die ich ihm geschickt habe?"

„Ich soll dir ‚danke' von ihm sagen."

James brummte als Antwort.

„Mum möchte, das du dir einen Tag frei nimmst und sie besuchen kommst."

„Hat sie dich in diese Einladung auch mit eingeschlossen?"

„Etwas unwillig, aber ja."

James grinste und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, als er mich in seine Arme zog.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wappnete mich, ihm die letzte Information zu offenbaren.

„Sie hat mir ein paar Neuigkeiten über Tun-Petunia erzählt.", sagte ich schließlich. Es schmerzte sogar, nur ihren Namen zu sagen. Ich hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, mit Ausnahme einer Weihnachtskarte vor zwei Jahren, auf der Sie und Vernon auf einer Insel mit fruchtigen Getränken in der Hand und eingebildeten Grinsen im Gesicht, abgebildet waren. Es verging jedoch kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie dachte. Es passierte an seltsamen Orten. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich jemanden auf der Straße sah, der einen hässlichen Rock trug, von dem ich wusste, dass Petunia ihn hassen würde. Oder, während ich am Hummus-Regal im Supermarkt vorbeiging. Ganz am Anfang reichte es schon jemanden zu sehen, der sich über die Arme rieb, um mir die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Mit der Zeit wurde es aber besser. Jetzt erstarrte ich nur für einen Moment, seufzte dann traurig und machte mit meinem Leben weiter.

„Oh?" Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin ganz hoch, was seinen offensichtlichen Versuch lässig zu klingen verriet. „Irgendwas Interessantes?"

„Sie ist schwanger."

James setzte sich so schnell auf, als wäre er von einem Schockzauber in die Brust getroffen wäre. „Wirklich?" Jede Spur von Schlaf war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Wirklich.", erwiderte ich, als ich mich aufsetzte und gegen mein Kissen lehnte.

„Ist es ein menschliches Kind?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe, es kommt mit einem Schnurrbart zur Welt."

James lachte. „Was hast du dazu gesagt?"

Ich zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich sagen sollte. Ich habe Petunia nie als Mutter gesehen. Sie hat es immer gehasst mit Babypuppen zu spielen. Ich denke ich freue mich für sie."

„Solange das Kind mehr nach deiner Familie kommt."

„Und Vernon einen Mini-Wal verwehren?", scherzte ich und erlaubte mir, um der alten Zeiten willen, wieder in die alte kindische Verhaltensweise zurückzuverfallen.

James streckte die Hand aus, um mir die Haare zu zerwuscheln. „Ich kann es nicht glauben."

„Ich auch nicht.", stimmte ich zu. „Petunia wird so fett werden."

Das letzte Mal, als ich meine Schwester gesehen hatte, war nach den Flitterwochen gewesen, als sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatte und sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, auszuziehen. Da meine Mum schon immer so subtil war, hatte sie mir bei jedem unserer Telefonate Neuigkeiten über sie mitgeteilt. Ich wusste, dass sie sich verzweifelt wünschte, dass wir uns als Familie wieder vertrugen, aber das war so unwahrscheinlich, wie dass der Mond und die Sonne sich den Himmel teilten. Ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen.

James wand sich unbehaglich. „Du hast aber nicht von uns erzählt, oder?", fragte er anschuldigend.

„Wie was zum Beispiel?"

„Wie zum Beispiel eine Lüge, dass du auch schwanger bist, um mit den beiden mitzuhalten?"

Ich lachte leise. „James, ich bin keine siebzehn mehr. Ich muss mir keine fetten ausschweifenden Lügen ausdenken, um mit meiner großen Schwester mitzuhalten."

Er grinste mich entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß.", versuchte er sich herauszureden und zupfte an seinen Haaren. „Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wir sind bekannt dafür, dass wir in der Vergangenheit dumme Sachen gemacht haben."

„Mmm."

James schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und griff bestimmt nach meinem rechten Bein, als er sich den Weg über meine Wade nach oben küsste. Seine schwieligen Hände zogen meine Knie geschickt auseinander. „Nur für den Fall, dass ich dich bei der Lüge unterstützen muss.", fügte er amüsiert hinzu, während seine Lippen gefährlich hoch wanderten und ich die Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht an der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel spüren konnte.

Meine Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als seine Hände unter dem alten roten Quidditchtrikot nach oben wanderten und es dabei hoch schoben, wobei er meinen Slip freilegte.

„Mmm.", seufzte ich, streckte meine Arme über meinen Kopf und legte sie auf das Kissen.

„Weißt du, falls ich meine Dienste als Ehemann anbieten müsste.", machte er weiter und biss mich spielerisch in die Haut.

Ich schrie und zog sein Gesicht zu meinem hoch. Ich küsste ihn innig und seine Zunge traf meine, während er meinen Oberkörper gefangen hielt, indem er sich mit den Armen auf der Matratze abstützte.

Ich strich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, als eine seiner Hände nach oben und die andere nach unten wanderte.

Er drehte uns um, so dass ich auf ihm lag.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts.", meinte er heiser, als wir uns voneinander lösten, um zu Atem zu kommen. Er hob seine Hand, um mir eine Strähne, die mir in die Augen gefallen war, weg zu streichen.

Ich drückte meine Hände gegen seine Brust, aber er rollte uns wieder herum, so dass ich mit dem Rücken wieder auf der Matratze lag. Ich seufzte und ließ zu, dass er meine Beine um seine Hüfte legte, wo sie gegen den Bund seiner Boxershorts stießen.

Er machte über mir einen Buckel. „Wir könnten sie ganz leicht hinters Licht führen.", versprach er mir mit seidiger Stimme an meinem Ohr.

Ich küsste ihn, als ich meine Beine um ihn entwirrte, während unsere Lippen sich immer langsamer bewegten. „Darum geht es nicht."

„Warum?", fragte er und küsste sich mein Ohrläppchen hoch. „Ich denke es könnte sehr,", er machte eine Pause, während seine Hände erneut unter mein T-Shirt wanderten. „Sehr befriedigend sein."

Ich konzentrierte mich einen Moment lang darauf, mir wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen wie man sprach, bevor ich begann. „Nun, ich denke ich habe eine gewisse Reife erreicht, um nicht mehr lügen zu müssen, um meiner Schwester etwas zu beweisen."

„Reife.", meinte er abgelenkt und küsste mich weiterhin entschlossen.

Ich spürte wie sich seine Lippen an meiner Haut zu einem Grinsen verzogen und ich erwiderte das Grinsen automatisch. „Und ich musste gar nicht lügen.", sagte ich und holte tief Luft. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und presste die Augen fest zusammen. „Weil ich schwanger bin."

James erstarrte mit meiner Unterlippe immer noch in seinem Mund. „Was?", fragte er.

Ich presste meine Augenlider zusammen. „Ich bin schwanger.", wiederholte ich nervös und fühlte wie mein Herz zu meiner Milz rutschte.

James setzte sich im Bett auf. Er machte eine nahe stehende Lampe an und schob sich die Brille auf die Nase, bevor er sich mir mit undurchdringlicher Miene wieder zuwandte. „Du bist schwanger?"

„Ja." Ich versuchte seinen unergründlichen Blick zu interpretieren, aber seine haselnussbraunen Augen betäubten mich.

„Aber wie?"

Ich grinste nervös. „Du weißt wie."

Er zerwuschelte wild seine Haare. „Nun, offensichtlich.", fügte er hinzu und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber wir waren doch so vorsichtig und haben immer Verhütungszauber benutzt."

Ich seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal vor ungefähr drei Wochen, als wir gerade nach einer Razzia nach Hause gekommen waren?"

Er grinste, als er sich die Nacht in Erinnerung rief.

„Jah.", meinte ich.

„Also bist du schwanger.", sagte er.

„Ich bin schwanger. Vom Heiler bestätigt und alles."

„Du bist ohne mich zu einem Heiler gegangen?", fragte James besorgt und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Wange. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur die Grippe. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich-"

„Ein Kind erwarte.", beendete James für mich den Satz. Er senkte den Kopf und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich, wie mir schien, eine Ewigkeit warte, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

James lächelte. „Wir bekommen ein Baby.", verkündete er ehrfürchtig. „Ein Baby.", wiederholte er nachdrücklich.

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich zögernd. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist der bescheuertste, lächerlichste und wundervollste Mensch in meinem Leben.", teilte er mir mit.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

James gab einen heiseren Jubelschrei von sich, umfasst meinen Nacken und küsste mich triumphierend. Er zog mein T-Shirt nach oben und bedeckte meinen Bauch dann mit federleichten Küssen. Er brummte an meiner heißen Haut. „Da drinnen ist ein Baby. Unser Baby."

„Jah.", erwiderte ich und war nicht im Stande mein freudiges Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten.

Ich legte meinen Kopf an James Schulter und wir verflochten unsere beringten Hände ineinander, bevor wir uns beide hinlegten, um etwas dringend benötigten Schlaf zu bekommen.

James küsste mich auf die Schläfe und atmete süß aus, während sich mein Körper auf seiner Brust hoch und runter hob. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Ich brummte zufrieden, als meine Augen langsam zufielen.

Irgendwo weit weg, lag Petunia wahrscheinlich genauso da, ebenfalls mit einem träumenden Baby in ihrem Bauch.

Meine freie Hand ruhte auf meinem Bauch, während ich James Herzklopfen an meinem Ohr lauschte.

Ich würde eine Mutter sein.

Smehkaleen.

* * *

><p>Hallo, ihr Lieben. Heute ausnahmsweise mal an einem Mittwoch. Vielen Dank noch für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel von "Verlobt". Ich hoffe euch hat auch dieses kleine Kapitel gefallen. Liebe Grüße, eure Melissa<p> 


End file.
